


Challenge Day 3: Elven ears

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, POV Solas (Dragon Age), Solas (Dragon Age) Smut, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Solas finds himself in a snowy hunt with a playful Lavellan
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 33





	Challenge Day 3: Elven ears

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of a Solavellan Art challenge, you can find the picture by my girlfriend this story is written to, at: https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/post/615514183112523776/challenge-day-2-elven-ears-text-by

The air in Emprise was cold and let his breath come out in puffy clouds. There was nothing in front of them except ice and snow. If it hadn't been for the red Templars and the red lyrium shards it would have been almost peaceful.

Solas gazed over the frozen lake beneath them, having strolled a bit farther away from their camp. He had enjoyed the peace and silence of his solitude, the cold not bothering him at all thanks to the spell he had cast on his body in order to keep himself warm.

His gaze shifted to the wolves in the distance, hunting their prey and running in freedom. The elven mage found himself envying them for a moment, longing to join them in their hunt and running over the powdery snow, free and without spending a thought on what was to come in the future.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the footsteps approaching him, until it was too late. Something cold and wet had hit the back of his head. "Got you.“ a female Voice chirped behind him, and he did not need to turn around in order to know exactly who the person was, that had thrown a snowball after him.

"It seems so.“ he had answered, his posture calm and composed before he turned around, looking into the face of Ashalle, who had a bright smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her deep blue Eyes. He couldn't help the tugging of his lips that morphed into a smile, like they always did, when he saw her smile. It hadn't always been that way, he just found enjoying those bright smiles and that glint in her eyes recently.

His Feet shifted slightly, as he scooped up snow as well, threw it after her. However, she had been able to dodge, gave him the expression she could muster up, before she hit him once more with a hand full of snow. This time in his face, before she outright laughed about his openly startled expression. "You know, that this is calling for a revenge?“ the elven Mage asked with one of his teasing smiles. "I do know. But you would need to catch me first.“ she had exclaimed, before she sprinted trough the Snow, running with a melodic laugh, feet moving so fast that they barely touched the snow and for a moment he found himself just watching her run, remembering her first walk through the snow, staggering behind him, trying walk in his footsteps, so she could walk through the high piled up powder.

But Solas had been on her trail before he had even realized that he had moved at all. His feet moved in a just as fast pace over the powdered snow as he hunted her trough the narrow stone passages. Her squeals and pants echoing along the iced over walls of the old tunnels, that had laid mostly hidden beneath the snow now. A wild look shone in his eyes, making them almost glint in the darkness, a wicked grin on his face, while he ran after her in freedom, enjoying the wind that was rushing past him.

She managed to trick him a few times, pausing in her running before she dashed into another direction, laughing with glee while she was being hunted by him. Hunted by the wolf that he was deep within, and that showed now. Oh if only she knew who he was, knew that there was no way that she could run from him. The dreadwolf always caught his prey after all, if he had caught its scent, and he had gotten hers long ago.

He played with her, let her run, let her dodge, but with a last leap he caught her body in his arms, pulled her down with him, causing them to roll in the deep, cold snow.

"Got you.“ he murmured against her ear, warm lips pressed against it feeling it twitch delightfully under the hot breath that grazed it. A little whimper escaped her Lips, almost inaudible, when he pressed her into the snow, his Body pressed close against her heated form.

Wild locks laid splayed all over the white snow, the copper red a stark contrast to the whiteness, while she was pressed down into the cold and wet powder. His head bent down, lips grazed the neck that was exposed to him in that position as she laid beneath him and again he felt like a predator, that had just caught his prey, playing with it, before he devoured it.

He sucked on the soft skin on her Neck, growling against the warm skin, gently grazing the scar that had been caused by a collar on the back of her neck, marking the scarred skin in his own unique way that made her moan beneath him.

His Body moved against hers as he pressed her down in such a promising way while he whispered ancient elvhen innuendos in her ear, knowing that this would undo her even more, even if she couldn't understand him. And it did, he could feel her shiver beneath him, head stretched, exposing her neck even more in the submissive way she used when she wanted to tease him, to do more than this, moaning loudly as his Lips had moved to her ear, tongue flicking over the Curve teasing the soft skin, before he bit into the tip.

"Solas...“ a breathed whimper, a pleading voice, she moved her Body against his, face twisted in arousal. With a deep chuckle that escaped his throat he moved on, to suck at the tip of her ear, let his tongue glide over it, his movements promising even more pleasure, knowing that this drove her mad with want and undid her in any way possible.

But as soon as it had begun, so soon it ended, when he withdrew from her, leaving her a panting mess laying on wet snow, molten in their heat, while he brushed the white powder off his coat. "We should be going back don't you think? The others must be waiting and I don't want to keep their precious Inquisitor occupied for too long.“ he stated with a smug smile on his Lips, knowing exactly what he had done to her and feeling no remorse about it.

"I will get revenge for that.“ she promised him, made him chuckle once more, as he helped her up into a standing position on her shaky legs. He leaned in once more, a last brushing of his warm lips against her now heated up ear. "I will grant you that. If you are able to catch me the next time.“ he whispered against it, a sweet promise for another hunt.


End file.
